Sinful Sinsations
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: What started as a simple sleepover dissolves into a night of lust as Sheliss introuduces her maid to a whole world of pleasure. Rated M for Yuri. A request from Kencon2009. Based on the hentai Night When Evil Falls.


**Hey there, guys. It's me, PhantomHeartless5. Been awhile since my last fanfic, eh? I've been busy with my other hobby, roleplaying on Dreamwidth. So, to prove that I'm not dead. Here's my new story about a hentai named Night When Evil Falls for Kencon2009 who wanted a Sheliss Elleness story. Beware, this story contains yuri, futanari and other sexual themes. If this does not appeal to you, then do not read. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Sinful Sinsations**

In the darkness of the Underworld, there stood a grand and glorious castle. The castle was home to Sheliss Elleness Zurbach, the Princess of the Underworld. Sheliss was a beautiful demon with long, violet hair with a red bow on top, fair skin, and brilliant blue eyes. She commonly wore a black dress with a small bat near her breasts and red shoes. Admittedly, the job of maintaining order in the underworld was tedious and tiresome at times. But that didn't mean there were no good points to it. One example would be her maids. Now Sheliss may be a princess, but she was by no means a tyrant. She treated her maids as if they were her family. The pay was good and she would take care of them if they were sick. In return, the maids treated Sheliss with the utmost respect. They would bow whenever she would appear in a room, and always referred to her as Mistress.

But the maids also had another use for the princess: They were the perfect playmates. Now, don't take that the wrong way. She never forced them. After all, sex was no fun if it was forced. Unless you're into bondage, but that's a different matter. As mentioned, the maids respected Sheliss and treated her like a celebrity. Some were willing participants, practically begging for Sheliss' attention. Others were shy at first and needed some more "convincing" before they got with the program. Sheliss' position as Princess gave her no shortage of willing playmates, but there was one maid that captured Sheliss' attention above all the others: Naomi. Naomi had just started working at the castle a few weeks ago. She was a cute girl with long, green hair and orange eyes. The cutest thing about her were her cat-like ears.

Now Sheliss felt a mutual attraction to all her maiids, but there was something about Naomi that she couldn't quite figure out. Just what about her attracted Sheliss to her? Was it her hair? Her eyes? Those adorable cat ears? Whenever Naomi was working, Sheliss would be there watching. Admiring the girl's lovely features. Thoughts began forming in her mind about running her fingers through that long hair, their bodies wrapped around one another. The more she thought on these things, the more flushed she became until finally she decided that tonight would be the night she would put these fantasies to rest for good and all.

* * *

Naomi was walking down the hall of the castle towards Sheliss' room. The mistress had asked her to come see her after her chores for the night were done. Ever since Naomi began working here, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. Whenever she was undressing or working on her chores, she always felt a presence watching her. When she explained her worries to the other maids, she was met with teasing and ridicule about Sheliss' habit of sleeping with the maids and they claimed that she had her eye on Naomi. Naomi considered the claim to be utterly preposterous. Yes, Sheliss was very attractive and Naomi admittedly had a bit of a schoolgirl crush on her, but the thought of her sleeping with the maids was one that was both improable and impossible to her.

Naomi finally reached Sheliss' room and knocked on the door. "Come in." came the reply. But when Naomi walked in the room, she was suprised to see the mistress lying on the bed dressed in a black bra with matching black panties. This was the first time Naomi had ever seen Sheliss outside of her dress and the sight caused her to stare at Sheliss a few moments before she finally snapped out of her trance. Staring was rude after all. "Hello mistress." Naomi said as she took a bow. "You wanted to see me about something?"

Sheliss took a few moments to stare at Naomi a bit, taking in the girl's lovely features. The sight of her in that cute maid uniform caused Sheliss to involuntarliy lick her lips. "Your chores for the night are done, I take it?" she asked.

"Yes, Mistress." Naomi replied.

"It must be quite lonely sleeping in that room by yourself." Sheliss said. "So, since you've been such a good maid, how about a sleepover?"

"A sleepover?!" Naomi shouted, quite surprised. "M-Mistress? Are you sure? I-I mean it doesn't seem right for the maid to sleep in the Mistress' chambers."

"Come on. I insist. It'll be fun." Sheliss said as she began stealthly spreading her demonic pheromones throughout the room to relax the girl a bit.

Naomi took a few moments to consider her offer. "O-Okay." She replied hesitantly. "But I'm somewhat overdressed for a sleepover."

"No problem." Sheliss then snapped her fingers, causing Naomi's clothing to vanish in a flash of blue light. The maid found herself stripped down to a white bra and panties, much to her embarrassment. " You look really cute in that. Now come on the bed. There's always room for one more." Naomi slowly walked towards the bed and sat next to Sheliss. Sitting so close to the Mistress caused a blush to spread about Naomi's face, though she was slightly more relaxed, due to the pheromones in the air.

Sheliss scooted closer to Naomi and wrapped an arm around her. "So, do you like it here?"

"Yes." Naomi said. "It's really fun working here."

"I like having you here too Naomi. You're such a good and obedient servant." Sheliss replied with a warm smile. The demoness then pulled out a bowl of strawberries. "Would you like one?"

"Yes." Naomi took the berry and ate it. "It's very sweet."

"It's even sweeter when you're sharing it with someone special." Sheliss said as she leaned in close to Naomi's face.

"What do you-?" But before Naomi could say anything, her lips were crashed together with Sheliss's in a deep, passionate kiss, the demoness's tounge exploring the inside of her mouth. One hand was carressing the inside of the girl's thigh as another gently massaged her breast. The kiss lasted for a few more moments before she finally broke it off. "How was that?"

Nothing could have prepared Naomi for that kiss. It caused the blush on her face to spread and deepen as she sat in shocked silence. "Mistress... I... What was that for?"

"Because you're very cute. And if there's one thing I can't resist, it's cute girls." Sheliss said as her hand moved from Naomi's thigh to rubbing her crotch, causing her to give a small squeak in response. That was the moment Naomi realized that what the other maids had said about Sheliss's sexual appetite was all-too true. "But mistress, I-I'm hardly anything special by comparison. And I've never... done anything like this."

Sheliss giggled in response, expecting Naomi to be hesitant about it. "I'm not going to rape you. This is your choice. But are you really going to say no, knowing all the fun we could have?" She asked in a husky, seductive tone, hoping to arouse her. The question caused Naomi to pause a bit. There was a small, curious part of her that _wanted_ this, but anxiety still held her back. After some mental debate, however, she gave a defeated sigh. "Okay, I trust you. But if I want to stop, please don't be angry with me."

"Of course not. How could I be angry at someone so cute?" Sheliss remarked as she placed a hand on Naomi's cheek. "Now let's get you naked. It's much more fun that way." She then pressed a hand to Naomi's chest, causing a flash of blue light to appear. Naomi found herself left in nothing but her panties. In a knee-jerk reaction, she moved to cover her exposed breasts. "I'm so embarrassed!" She said.

Sheliss said nothing as she moved Naomi's hand away from her breasts to fondle them, taking in how soft they were. "Such cute boobies." she said affectionately.

"It's embarrassing." Naomi replied as she looked away, blushing slightly.

"We're both girls. There's no _need_ to be embarrassed." Sheliss assured her. "Now school's in session, and tonight's lesson is in pleasure." Sheliss then leaned in to kiss Naomi again, pushing her to onto the bed as her tounge explored the inside of the girl's mouth. Naomi moaned into the kiss in response, reaching out to stroke Sheliss' lovely, violet hair. The kiss continued for a few more moments until Sheliss broke it off to tilt Naomi's head back and inhale her sweet scent. "You smell good." she said as she lustfully licked her cheek. "And you taste delicious." Sheliss then began licking Naomi's ear as her hands fondled those soft breasts.

"R-Roses." Naomi shakily replied. "It's in everything I use."

"We should share beauty secrets one day." Sheliss said as she trailed kisses down Naomi's swan-like neck before stopping to suck her collarbone. Meanwhile, her tail began to snake its way into Naomi's panties. The sensation of Sheliss's tail caused Naomi to give a small squeak in response. Sheliss then moved to Naomi's breasts, licking and sucking on those pert and hardened nipples. "Your tits feel so warm." She said. The combined actions of Sheliss's hands, mouth, and tail as well as the pheromones in the room caused Naomi to begin moaning a bit. It all felt so good. She felt like putty in Sheliss's hands, melting under her expert touch.

Sheliss could feel how wet Naomi was getting and it made her smile. She used her tail to drag those panties down and exposed her sex. "You really want me, don't you? You're so cute. I want you too." She said as she continued her minstrations.

"It's difficult _not_ to want you, Mistress." Naomi shyly replied. "So as long as we both agree, there's no need to hold back right?"

"Oh please, don't hold back." Sheliss said. She wanted them to go at it like two wild beasts in heat. She wanted Naomi to bring her A game and satisfy her hunger and desire. Once done with her breasts, Sheliss trailed kisses and licks down Naomi's delicate body before going down her leg and reaching her foot, where she began to gently lick and suck her toes. Meanwhile, Sheliss's tail continued playing with her pussy. Her actions caused Naomi to moan a bit louder as she cupped her breasts a bit. "Feeling good so far?" Sheliss asked.

"Yes." Naomi replied. "I've never felt this way before. You're quite good with your tail."

"I'll say. We haven't even gotten to the main event yet and you're already soaking wet." She said as she slowly pulled her tail out of Naomi's pussy, taking a moment to lick the juices off of it. "But I must confess that the tail isn't even the best part of me." She leaned down to whisper in Naomi's ear. "I have something _much_ better than my tail. If your a good girl I'll give it to you." She said with a seductive wink. That made Naomi curious. What could the Mistress have that was better than her tail? "Am I being good so far?" she asked.

"Oh yes." Sheliss replied. "You're being _very_ good." The demoness then looked down at Naomi's bare and wet sex. "You know dear, your toes were delicious. But I wonder what your pussy tastes like." That was the only warning Naomi recieved before feeling Sheliss's tounge brush against her sex, causing her to cry out. She had never been touched there before and never knew it was so sensitive. Sheliss kept licking that juicy snatch as her hands gripped, squeezed. and occasionally spanked Naomi's ass, causing Naomi to squeak with each spank. The young maid was moaning louder now, her cries of pleasure unrestrained under Sheliss's minstrations. "M-Mistress!" She cried out. "More! Please!" she begged as she clawed the bed.

That caused Sheliss to smile a bit, encouraging her to lick faster. It was a power trip for the demoness, knowing she could reduce Naomi to a moaning mess. In response to her pleas, Sheliss's tail began sliding its way into her sex and she added her finger for good measure. "I can sense you're about to come Naomi. Don't hold back. Just let out all your pleasure. I'll catch you when you fall." The addition of her finger and tail caused Naomi's moans to reach their peak until finally, she came for the first time. It was nothing short of electrifying. Her cry was passion incarnate as she arched back before falling back on the bed. Her moans were now reduced to panting.

Sheliss crawled on top of Naomi to deliver a passionate kiss to her. "So, how do you feel now?"

"You.. That... was _amazing." _Naomi replied between breaths. "But it doesn't seem right that you're the one doing all the work. "

Sheliss giggled at Naomi's response before caressing her cheek with her hand. "It's all right dear. I don't mind pleasuring you. I feel good knowing you feel good." The demoness then paused for a bit. "But if you're so insistent on this, I guess it's only fair to let you taste me." She then got up and sulturily began to remove her bra and panties before spreading her legs and pussy wide open in an attempt to arouse her. "Like what you see?"

"Yes." the young maid replied, slightly drooling at the sight of the nude demon in front of her. "You're so beautiful, Mistress."

"I'm so glad you think so." Sheliss replied. "Now pleasure me." She commanded. Naomi crawled towards Sheliss and began licking the demon's exposed pussy. Sheliss moaned in response. "Yes that's it, Naomi." she said as she stroked her hair while cupping her breast. Eager to both please her Mistress and make her come as hard as she did, Naomi began licking faster and even gave the inside of Sheliss's thigh a few licks before returning her focus on her sex. Sheliss's moans started to increase in volume. "Oh god, yes! Don't stop, Naomi. Don't stop!" she shouted as pleasure began clouding her senses. It wouldn't be long before she climaxed.

In response to her Mistress' cries, Naomi jammed two fingers into Sheliss's pussy. She wanted to return the favor her mistress gave her. The feeling of both Naomi's fingers and tounge caused the demoness to claw the bed, moaning louder and louder until she finally came, screaming her pleasure to the world. Naomi crawled on top of Sheliss. "Did I do good, Mistress?" she asked.

"You did _very_ good." Sheliss responded. "I think you've _more_ than earned your reward." She then stood up and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, a large cock appeared from her crotch. It was one of the many spells Sheliss had at her disposal. "What do you think?"

Naomi said nothing for the longest time, mesmerized by the large member. Thoughts filled her head on what it would be like to have that inside her. "Wow..." She said.

"That's right. Twelve inches and they're all for you. Don't worry, I can't make you pregnant." Sheliss said. "But before we get to the big finish, I've got one more spell to use." She snapped her fingers and Naomi was briefly enveloped in a red light. The spell left Naomi's skin feeling a bit tingly. "That spell just now slightly increases your sensitvity to touch. Enough to make the Big O quite magical. So without further ado..." She then hoisted Naomi onto her lap, the head of her cock pressed against Naomi's sex. "Ready for the main event?"

"B-But Mistress! It's too big!" Naomi protested. Though the assurance that she wouldn't get pregnant gave Naomi some form of relief, she still was hesitant about having that cock inside her. "Don't worry." Sheliss assured her. "I'll be gentle. Now, here we go." She slowly slid her cock inside Naomi before finally jamming it in, causing the maid to cry out. The spell was quite potent. She nearly came right there and then. Naomi clung onto Sheliss for dear life as the demoness' cock slid in and out of her pussy. Sheliss's hands were toying with Naomi's ass, gripping and squeezing it for added pleasure. "Mistress, this feels wonderful!" She said as pleasure clouded her senses. The spell, the pheromones, and Sheliss's minstrations were all too much to bear.

"Oh Naomi! You're amazing!" Sheliss shouted as she began thrusting faster, her moaning intermixing with Naomi's. "Your pussy feels wonderful!" Sheliss then began to lick Naomi's breast yet again, hoping to bring her closer to the edge. It continued for a few more moments until Sheliss pushed her down onto the bed. Naomi relfexively wrapped her legs around Sheliss. The two were locked in a passionate kiss, their breasts pressed together as she thrusted faster than before.

"Mistress! I-I-I'm gonna come!" Naomi shouted.

"Me too! Let's come together, Naomi!" Sheliss replied as she continued thrusting. It wasn't long before the two came in a simultaneous climax. Shelss could feel her cock pumping her cum inside Naomi. She then fell down on top of Naomi, locking their lips in another passionate kiss. Sheliss then wiped some hair out her face rose up, pulling her cock out and letting the cum pour out of her pussy. She then leaned down to lustfully lick Naomi's cheek. "Naomi. That was nothing short of sublime. We should do this again sometime."

"Mistress... Please... Stay with me." Naomi pleaded, the expression on her face was one of drunk pleasure. That was nothing short of incredible for Naomi and she wanted more.

"Well, okay." Sheliss replied as she got in bed with Naomi. This was truly a night to remember. Her fantasies about Naomi were finally sated and Naomi was deflowered. And so, the two spent the night wrapped in each others arms and affections.

**The End**

* * *

**Well, that ends my tale. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I should warn you. This is the first time I've written a yuri fic and I haven't written a fanfic in a while so if any errors were made, then I'm out of practice. Also I do take Yuri requests, but it has to be things that I know. And as you can see, I have a bit of a weakness for futanari. **


End file.
